Always Beside You
by patty17diggory
Summary: Harry and Hermione were dating. But one day, Hermione met a serious misfortune and she gets amnesia. Harry wants to find who had harmed Hermione..Please R&R!


**Always Beside You**

It was the last year of school for Harry and Hermione. Since the first day school, they always spent most of time together. That was no wonder because now Harry and Hermione were a couple. They realized their feeling to each other before Christmas came and they had had a date in the Christmas Eve. Everyone in the entire school thought that they were a perfect couple ever. But only person didn't like to see them, Draco Malfoy. Everyone knows that he hasn't liked Harry and Hermione since the first year, as same as he hasn't liked the redhead family, The Weasley.

Firstly, when Ron knew that his both of best friends were dating, he was very mad and jealousy, because he was have feeling to Hermione too. He even didn't speak to both of them for almost one month. But finally, he could understand that he couldn't force Hermione's love. Nowadays, he could only hope for their happiness and it would be forever. Not only Ron but also everyone wants happiness forever.

Harry and Hermione's relationship could be as strong as now because they always open minded and trusted each other. Harry was being more diligent because of Hermione's influence and Hermione was starting to learn and play Quidditch with Harry's help. Harry and Hermione always loved and care each other. They made their life much better than before and it seemed would be together forever their life. Until one day, an incident happened which was trying their relationship…

In a certain noon, Harry seemed confuse. He was trying to find Hermione because after the lunch time, he hadn't saw her at her class, at the Entrance Hall, at the backyards or even at girl's lavatory. He was very worried.

"Have you seen my Hermione?" Harry asked that question almost to everybody that passed by. But most of them didn't know where Hermione was.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Luna were helping Harry to find Hermione. But they still didn't find her. Harry was being frustrated. They kept finding Hermione till night. Finally, they thoroughly exhausted. They rested in Gryffindor's common room. After awhile, they fell asleep, except Harry. He kept his eyes open. Minutes later, he heard the portrait hole swing open and a person was coming. It was Hermione.

When Harry saw her, his jaw dropped. Disbelieving. Hermione looked so awful, her cloak was torn, her hair was so mess, and she was bleeding. He ran quickly to Hermione. And before he could say something, Hermione fell unconscious. Harry held her body and then he carried her to the hospital wings quickly. When he arrived there, he called Madam Pomfrey loudly and she came out from her office.

"Hey! Don't yell…I can hear you" she said angrily. But when she looked Hermione's condition, she startled.

"Ma'am…Please heal her…She's my live, I can't live without her" said Harry half crying and he put Hermione's body in the bed. So Madam Pomfrey could examine Hermione and she told Harry to wait at her office. With heavyhearted Harry waited at Madam Pomfrey's office. He was impatience; he wanted to know what had happened to Hermione. He started blame himself because he couldn't take care his Hermione. After awhile, Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Ma'am…What had happened to Hermione?" asked Harry quickly. "Is she okay now?"

"Take calm, Harry and please sit down…I have a bad news to tell you" said Madam Pomfrey weakly.

"What…what's going on?" Harry's faces seem worried. "Please tell me…"

Madam Pomfrey felt hesitant whether she must tell him or not. But finally she thought that it would be better if she tell him. "I hope this is wrong, but looking at Hermione's condition…I think she had been rape by someone…"

Harry shocked. He couldn't believe what have he heard. Tears slowly fell down from Harry's eyes. He was crying. He cried for what had happened to his Hermione and why he didn't beside her when she needs him. Harry walked out from Madam Pomfrey's office and going to Hermione's bed. He took a seat and looked up to her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Harry murmured "I'm sorry I couldn't take a good care of you" Then he took Hermione's hand and held it tight. He began to cry again. He couldn't stop his falling tears until he fell asleep beside Hermione's bed.


End file.
